


[Agent?] Norman Jayden x female! reader

by Pluviophile2019



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile2019/pseuds/Pluviophile2019
Summary: Reader, an officer, mother of the first victim, tags along with Norman Jayden as he solves the case of the origami killer~So a few of these will be reposted from my other accounts. If you have an idea for a new story you want me to do, just say something, or you want me to continue, just give me a comment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is or will be on my quotev: sydwoof and tumblr blog: video-games-imagines.tumblr.com

I glance up from my task when the doorbell rings throughout the apartment. I gently set Angel, my daughter, in her crib and run to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" The man in front of me holds up his I.D. badge. Norman Jayden.

"Norman Jayden, FBI. I was wondering if you could tell me what you know about the origami killer," I let out a deep sigh.

"Of course, please come in," I lead him to the bar, letting him sit at one of the stools. I do the same. "I've already told the police what I know."

"I'm aware, Ma'am, but your son was the first victim. I believe if we look over all of the clues, there might be something we missed. Please," I glance at his outstretched hand before giving him my name.

"(y/n)..."

"Please, (y/n)," Norman grabs my hand, showing me that I can trust him. "I need you to trust me," I give him a small nod.

"Ok, what do you need to know?"

"Do you remember the exact events that occurred the day your son went missing?"

"Well," Before I can start my statement, Angel begins to cry. "Sorry, do you mind if I--"

"Go ahead," I give the agent a grateful smile before I slip out of his grasp and into the baby room. I gently pick her up and hold her against my chest as I make my way toward Norman.

"I'm sorry about this," Norman stands up, approaching me.

"It's no trouble...Is this YOUR daughter?" I smile fondly down at her.

"Yes, she's...My Angel," Norman has a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"So you have a husband..."

"Not anymore, not since Jack," His face immediately lifts, his eyes flicker from mine to Angel's.

"She's beautiful," Norman's eyes glance to mine, I feel heat rise to my cheeks, so I don't say a word. "Would you maybe want to get out of here? To talk about the case?"

"Sure, I just need to get my babysitter here. Do you think you could hold her for a minute?" Norman looks at me with uncertainty, but holds Angel in his arms. "Thank you, Mr.Jayden. I know you're not really specialized in kids, but--"

"I'm happy to help, but...Am I holding her right?"

"You're perfect...A-at holding Angel. I...Uh, I'm gonna go call my babysitter." I nervously state after my slip-up. I let out a small, but dreamy sigh before I grab my phone and go into the other room. "Hey, Betty. Do you think you could babysit Angel for an hour of two?"

"Sure, you going on a date?" I peer around the corner to stare at Norman playing with Angel. It looks like he is talking to her.

"--Maybe I'll have a chance to talk to her about something besides the origami killer."

"I hope so."  
…  
..  
.  
I let out a heavy sigh as I think back to THAT day.

“Ok, I’m ready,” Norman instantly reaches across the table to grab my hand with one of his, once again,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


	2. Chapter 2

“Go on, I’m right here. I know we don’t know each other that well, but you seem like you need someone and you seem familiar somehow,” I swallow the lump in my throat. 

“The night Jack disappeared, I wasn’t even with him, his father was. When he came back it was hours later and he didn't know where Jack was. He received a box and left, he didn’t come back for years,” Norman tighten his grip on my hand. “He eventually came back, about a year ago. I told him I was pregnant With Angel and he bolted. I’m sorry I don’t know more,” Norman leans across the table to press a kiss to my forehead. I hide my face behind my hair in order to hide my blushing face from his peering eyes.

“I’m sorry to ask a question about such a sensitive topic, but you were alone for a year?” I let out a sigh. 

“In the aspects of a partner, yes, but I had help from a friend, he’s an old school cop, you might know him since you’re working with the department,” Norman gives me a thought nod. 

“Thank you, (y/n), are you certain you don’t remember anything else? Or anything suspicious that happened prior to Jack’s disappearance?”

“I-I, yes...About a year before Jack disappeared, this man came to the house, he claimed he was with child protective services and asked about Jack and the relationship with his father...I didn’t want to get in trouble so I answered the questions,” Norman narrows his eyebrows.

“Did he say what his name was?” I let out a breath that I wasn’t aware that I was holding.

“Um, Scott Shelby, but that could be an alias,” Norman gives me a small smile and stands up, bringing me up with him. I stare at him, waiting for him to say something. Anything. 

“Okay…(y/n), what’s your occupation?”

“I’m a police officer--close to being a lieutenant--, but I’ve been at a desk since I was pregnant with Angel,” Norman grabs my other hand, giving them both a small squeeze. 

“Do you think you could come down to the station with me? I think your expertise would be useful with this case,” Norman stares back at me, waiting for my answer.

“You really think so? You’re never seen me at work,” Norman gives me a small laugh that sounds more like a huff.

“I...Honestly just want to keep you by my side. I think you’ll be safest with me.”

“Do you really think that Mr.Jayden?” He hesitates before he speaks, not expecting my response. 

“Yes,” I give him a satisfied smile. 

“Ok, I’m not sure what it is, but...I trust you...Anyways, I need to pick up my daughter first.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you at the station...And you can call me Norman,” He leans down to press his lips to mine for a few seconds before slowly pulling away. “I know all of this is sudden, me kissing you and all, I’ve never kissed someone the day I met them, this is kinda exciting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into the station, Angel’s resting on my hip as I carry her. 

“(y/n), I didn’t know you were coming into work today.”

“Hey, Carter. It wasn’t planned. Norman asked me to come. Is he--”

“(y/n), I didn’t think you’d be here so early,” I turn to see Norman approaching me. “Are you ready?” I hand Angel to Carter.

“You sure you’re up for this?” Carter asks me as he bounces Angel in his arms to lessen her fussing. 

“Carter, it’s been a year. I can do this.”

“You’ve been briefed about what you’re doing and you’ve read all of the case files, right?”

“Yes...And I’ll be fine. Let’s go.”  
...  
..  
.  
I walk up to the door of Nathaniel Williams, Norman and Carter are on either side of me. Nathanael and Carter have a history. Carter kicks the door down. 

“We don’t have a warrant,” I step into the apartment, crosses were hung on every possible place on the walls. “Wow.”

“Looks like Nathanael Williams is a pretty religious guy,” I let out an exhausted sigh. 

“Oh, boy...Here we go…” Norman sticks next to me as we examine the apartment.

“He’s a god fearing idiot, waiting for the end of the world. We questioned him a few months back because he was causin’ a disturbance in the park,” Norman glance toward me for confirmation. I give him a small nod. “He was ranting and raving, said he heard voices, had this idea in his sick little mind that I was the antichrist, that I had come to earth to persecute hi,, real twisted,” I roll my eyes toward Carter, but he doesn’t notice me. Norman grabs one of my hands and leads me around the apartment.

“Nathaniel Williams is our prime suspect, he’s already been questioned and he lives in the exact geoprofiling zone,” I quietly listen to Norman’s rambling once he goes into his detective mode. “Is Blake always like that?” I give him a small nod, not wanting Carter to audibly hear me saying anything bad about him. “Well, it’s just...He thinks his badge entitles him to do whatever he wants...Sorry, I just get so pissed when i’m around him.” Norman leads me from room to room.

“The guy’s taking a break from reality, held up here in this crazy apartment.” I let out a short-lived laugh. 

“I don’t blame him.” Norman side-glances toward me in worry, but I shake my head. I don’t want him to even think about me. I know he has feelings for me, I fancy him quite a bit as well.

“You don’t have to be a profiler to know Nathaniel is not a killer. We’re wasting our time here.”

“We can leave as soon as--” The door to the small apartment slowly creaks open. Nathaniel himself walks through. Carter steps into the living room before Norman or myself can say anything. 

“Well, good timing, Nathaniel. Just the man we’re looking for,” This isn’t going to end well...Norman steps in front of me, shielding me with his own body. I peek around him to look at the scene in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


	4. Chapter 4

“Angels and ministers of grace defend us…” Norman’s body stiffens but he speaks clearly.

“I’m Agent Norman Jayden, FBI. I’d like to ask you a few questions.” Nathaniel quickly turns to where we stand, his hands are shaking. I listen to Norman. I know that Norman is specialized in Psychology, but Nathaniel is really unstable. I don’t want anything to go wrong. Nathaniel looks toward his ceiling, here comes the religious ranting…

“As god as my witness, I haven’t done anything. I’m innocent.” 

Norman is cautious and takes a few steps toward Nathaniel, Carter doesn’t say anything, but he looks like he wants to. I stare at Norman in worry, I’m still not positive what Nathaniel is capable of. Norman holds his hands up in surrender, not wanting to tempt the unstable man. 

“Relax---nobody’s accusing you of anything. We just want to talk...Nathaniel, do you remember where you were last tuesday at 4:30 PM?” Norman keeps one of his hands with mine, he’s so protective of me, which is a bit odd since we just met, but it feels so right. Nathaniel doesn’t stand still for long.

“Here, I-I was here, Praying. All day.” I can feel my stomach turn as the tension in the room rises with each word, nothing good can come out of Nathaniel and Carter. But Norman...He’s so calm and patient. 

“Was there anybody with you?” Carter stands up, not leaning on the wall for support anymore. I give him a warning look, but he chooses to ignore it like he always does. Norman shifts his stance to block my view of Nathaniel and Carter, I guess he has the same feeling? I glance up to see his piercing glare directed towards Carter. 

“No...No, I was alone.” I can’t tell if he’s getting frustrated or not, Norman’s so calm, I wrap my arms around one of his as he asks another question. 

“Why all the crucifixes? Are you afraid of something?” Nathaniel looks to the sky, as he speaks. 

“The hour is nigh and the wrath of god shall strike men down! I’m preparing for the end of the world.” I hear Carter scoff. My attention goes to him. A sickening feeling settles into my stomach as he speaks. 

“What about the voices, Nathaniel? Do you still hear the voices?” My grip on Norman’s arm tightens as Carter’s voice reaches my ears. 

“Everything okay?” His calm voice is almost enough for me to get lost in, but...Carter is going to take this too far as usual. Carter approaches Nathaniel, getting into his personal space. 

“We know who talks to you, don’t we, Nathaniel? We both know who talks to you.” I look up at Norman to see him looking straight at me. 

“Shouldn't be do something? Carter always goes way overboard with these kinds of things.” We both turn as Nathaniel answers the old-school cop. 

“Don’t...Speak...That...Name!” Norman gives my shoulders a small squeeze for a reassurance but it does very little to calm me down.


	5. Chapter 5

“Maybe it’s best to leave Blake to it.” Carter continues to berate Nathaniel as Norman shields me from the scene. 

“What does he say to you, Nathaniel?” 

“I can’t talk about it...You mustn't talk about it.” The uneasy feeling in my chest only worsens. Norman is silent, I think he’s observing Nathaniel? 

“He orders you to go find new prey, doesn’t he? He needs more and more…” Old school pushing around people isn’t the way to get answers...But I can’t say anything, Carter’s a lieutenant, and I’m not. 

“No...Nooo. You mustn’t mention him. You’ll bring him here.” Norman is still silent, my nerves are taking over...I feel a bad feeling settle into the pit of my stomach. 

“He told you to go and find that kid in the park. The voices tormented you all night long. You wanted them to stop, didn’t you, Nathaniel?” 

“Stop! Stop, that’s enough!” One of Norman’s hands slip back into one of my own, the shaking in my hand still continues however. 

“Maybe Blake knows what he’s doing?” I stare at Norman in surprise as he says this, I know how much the two adults despise the other already. 

“So you obeyed them to make them stop.” Carter pushes Nathaniel onto the floor, face first. “You killed them, didn’t you, Nathaniel? Are you gonna confess, you bastard?” Nathaniel flips around and quickly stands up to his feet, pointing a gun at Carter. I jump, I reach for my own gun, but Norman beats me to it. 

“You are the anti-christ.” Norman points his own gun at Nathaniel, his hands away from me gives me the chance to grab my own gun. 

“I got this, (y/n). Just stay back...Put the gun down, Nathaniel!” 

“I shall dispatch you to your father in hell! He is the son of satan. He was sent to earth to destroy us!” Should I grab my gun or let Norman handle this? Nathaniel is unsteady as it is, I didn’t know he even owned a gun. 

“Shoot, Jayden! For Christs sakes, Shoot!” Norman takes a deep breath before he speaks directly to Nathaniel.

“Calm down, Nathaniel. Nobody here wants to hurt you. Put the gun down. Concentrate on my voice, Nathaniel. Listen only to my voice!” Carter scoffs at Norman’s attempt to calm Nathaniel down, he doesn’t think it’s possible for him to become sane ever again...I’m starting to believe that myself. 

“Demon, you shall regret confronting the emissary of the lord! You shall know divine power!” 

“Lieutenant Blake is gonna leave our planet, right now!...And return to the realm of shadows. Creature of darkness, I do beseech you to return to the realm of shadows and leave our Nathaniel in peace!” Carter stares at Norman in disbelief as his speech actually begins to work. 

“Christ all-powerful, defend us in our battle with the forces of evil, protect us from the cunning and wiles of the demon! May god almighty manifest the power of his empire. And may divine power cast Satan and all the other spirits that prowl the world in search of souls into the darkest depths of hell.” the room begins to spin uncontrollably as their voices get louder and louder and Nathaniel’s rambling get longer. Norman’s patience is wearing thin, I can tell.


	6. Chapter 6

“Enough, Nathaniel! Put the gun down, immediately! Back away...Slowly! Now drop the gun. Drop it, Nathaniel. Put your hands on your head! Turn around!” 

Nathaniel slowly does as Norman instructs, the tension is still high in the air...I hold onto the back of Norman’s jacket. My eyes shoot wide open as a loud gunshot echoes the room. I pull away and move to face Norman. Nathaniel’s lifeless corpse lays behind me, I’ve seen dead bodies before, So I shield the sight with my body as Norman slowly puts down the gun. 

“...I...I shot him…” His hands begin to shake uncontrollably. 

“Norman, give me the gun.” He slowly steps towards me and completely collapses into my arms. I grab his gun and put it in my belt before I kneel to Norman, cradling his face in my hands. “I know, it’s okay...Come here.” I slowly pull Norman to stand up, I hold onto both of his hands as he leans towards me. 

“Yup...Looks like you did, Can’t say i’ll miss him...C’mon, let’s go.” I glare at Carter in disgust, I know he’s killed before…

“Carter! Shut the fuck up! Take us back to the station, He needs a break.”   
~  
Norman slouches in the chair i sat him down in...I guess that was his first...I kneel down to the ground to get his attention, so I can talk to him face-to-face. 

“Hey, Norman...How you holding up?” He drums his fingers against the cup of coffee, I don’t know what he’s thinking, but it can’t be good. 

“I-I’ve never-” I quickly stand to wrap my arms around him to cut off his sentence. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You don’t need to say it. Why don’t I take you home? You’re not exactly suited to stay by yourself. Change of plans, I’ll let you rest for the rest of today and we’ll go on our next lead; just you and me, okay?” Norman shakily nods and moves to stand up, I release my grip on him and stand up straight. “Okay, stay here. I’m going to grab Angel and then we’ll leave.” Norman doesn’t make any movements towards the door. I see Carter through the corner of my eye, but I don’t say anything to him, the last thing Norman needs is Carter being...Carter. 

~  
I put Angel to bed as quickly as possible so I can take care of Norman. I grab one of Norman’s hands and slowly lead him to the guest bedroom. 

“You can stay here tonight, if you need anything, i’ll be right next door.” I don’t want to leave him alone, but he needs to rest. I turn to leave the small room when Norman grabs one of my hands. 

“Please don’t leave me. I can’t stop seeing that dead body…I shot him, my own gun.” I feel my heart clench as I hear those words escape from him, his voice breaking and cracking. I grab one of his arms and lead him to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay, I won’t leave. I’m right here. Just go to sleep, we’ll talk about what do tomorrow.”   
~  
I shift in my bed, I already know it’s early, too early to get up. I move to stand up, but I feel a hard chest pressed against my back. I know it’s Norman. He looked awful last night. I slowly slide out of his tight grip and stand to my feet, my hair is a disaster. I pull it back into a messy bun and grab Angel from her crib before I make my way into the kitchen. 

It’s 6 in the morning, my eyes flicker to my bedroom door a few times before I pull one of my breasts out of my bra and begin breast-feeding Angel. I would use formula but I’ve heard it’s healthier to Breastfeed. I hear the shuffling of clothes from the other side of the bedroom door. Norman’s up early, before I can react, Norman swings the door open, only in his boxers. He looks good for 34. 

“Aw shit, sorry--” Norman slowly approached me, rubbing his eyes. 

“You look beautiful…” I snort in laughter before answering Norman, 

“You’re such a fucking liar.” Norman chuckles before sitting on the bar stool. 

“What makes you say that?” Norman’s eyes are glazed over, he’s still sleepy, maybe even a little delusional. 

“My tits are hanging out and my hair is a disaster, and It probably doesn’t help that I just woke up 10 minutes ago. So yeah, I’d call you a liar, Jayden. The club doesn’t open for until 10 pm, so we have a while to look into any other leads. We can leave here in half an hour, can you be ready by then?” 

Norman sleepily nods his head and stands up, it’s always shocking how tall he is. He has bags under his eyes, I take a deep breath before leaning onto my tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips. Norman jolts awake and stares at me in surprise. I brush a strand of hair behind my ear before gesturing towards the coffee pot.

“I, um, made a pot of coffee if you want some. I’m gonna go get dressed.” I feel my face grow warm as I walk away from him to get myself and Angel dressed.   
~  
“Okay, and we’re do-” 

I grab Angel and hold her in my arms once the sound of the piano playing reaches my ears. I almost forgot I had a piano. I slowly walk into a room in the back to see Norman playing etiquntly on the piano, fully dressed. I would stay quiet for longer than a few minutes, but Angel starts to babble, making our presence known. The sweet sound of the piano music flowing through my apartment abruptly stops. Norman stands up from the piano, a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Uh, Sorry. Whenever I see a piano, I can’t resist playing it.” How is he not married? He’s perfect husband material. 

“Um, it’s okay. I didn’t know you could play. It’s beautiful. Uh, we should go check in at the police department, you know, go over any other leads we have until the club opens.”


	8. Chapter 8

Korda, I know Carter has had his eye on him since this entire investigation first opened, But 

“So you think this guy could be the origami killer?” I glance at Norman as we both exit the car. 

“I’m not sure...Excuse me, FBI, we’d like to ask you a few,” The man throws a punch toward Norman, who easily dodges it, the man flees into a grocery store.

“After him?” I glance at Norman.

“Guess so,” 

We both run into the store and chase him. I swerve around the store to face him, I decide to jump onto his back, I honestly thought this would stop him, I am wrong. I lose sight of Norman, but I manage to escape the suspect’s grasp on my legs as we enter the meat locker. I spin around on my heels to face--Norman.

I slowly breathe a sigh of relief until the suspect knocks Norman to the ground--I freeze, it’s been over a year since I’ve been out in the field--The boston agent tries to aim his gun at the suspect, but he knocks the weapon out of his hands--His silky, soft hands--I blink a couple of times to focus and turn just in time to see Norman get punched. I wince before I easily knock the suspect out with the end of my gun. 

“Norman, are you ok? I-I’m sorry, I,” Norman slowly engulfs me in a hug.

“Are you ok? You’re not hurt are you?” I’m shocked, I thought Norman was furious that I froze...But he’s worried...About me.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” I glance up at him; his bruises… “What what about you? You’re so bruised and cut up…”  
…  
..  
.  
Carter interrogates the suspect as I carefully begin to aid his cuts. Norman flinches slightly, I glance to his eyes, he gives me a small chuckle in return.

“I’m okay, how do you know how to do this by the way?” I pack away all of the medical supplies as I finish patching up the reckless agent.

“I took some medical classes when I was younger. Are you ok? We kinda split off once we entered the store,” I stand up to my full height, letting Norman stand as well.

“Yeah, I just...I fuckin’ hate chickens,” I raise an eyebrow in confusion, but don’t say anything. The door of the interrogation room slams open.

“He’s not talking...Dammit!” Carter bangs his hands on his desk in frustration. 

“Hey! Careful, you’ll scare Angel,” I gesture to the baby that’s strapped to his chest. Carter lets out a small series of grumbles and comforts the 6 month-old baby. “Maybe I could try?” I hear Norman let out a small snort of laughter.

“What, you think you can make him talk?” I grab his tie and pull him down to my height.

“You underestimate me, Agent. I’m going to make you eat those words.” 

We’re so close, I can feel how shaky his breath is. Am I really giving him this effect? Before dwelling on any effect or chemistry he has for me, or I for him, I spin on my heel and stroll right into the interrogation room. The suspect glances at me and lets out defeated sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh, it’s you. Look, i’m sorry I grabbed you, but I don’t know anything about the origami killer,” I sit in the chair across from him. 

“Why’d you run then?”

“I thought I was in trouble with my probation officer,” I examine the man, the clues with the case didn’t match the man in front of me. 

“You’re a family man, right?” He gives me a small nod.

“I got a daughter waiting for me.”

“Alright, you’re only a week late, right? Tell your parole officer, that Lt. (l/n) ua granting you a free pass, but you’re not that late so you should be fine. You’re free to go,” I stand up and follow him out of the interrogation room and walk to Norman and Carter who seem to be fighting. 

“No! No, you’re NOT dating (y/n)!” I stand next to Norman, watching Carter slowly calm down. Norman slowly laces his fingers with mine. 

“(y/n)’s an adult. She can make her own choices…”

I know first hand, how much Norman hates carter, I see why now. I watch the two bicker for a few minutes before Norman throws his hands into the air out of frustration before he brushes past me to go into his temporary office. I want to follow him, but he genuinely looks mad. I should go drop Angel off at the daycare first.   
~  
Since the daycare is right across the street from the police station, I didn’t see any need to tell anyone where I was going. Which is probably a bad idea. I jump slightly as I grab the phone from my pocket and answer it. 

“(y/n)! Where the hell did you go?!” I pull the phone away from my ear to answer Norman. I guess he’s in a yelling mood. I slowly walk back into the police station, looking around for Norman. 

“I had to drop off Angel at the daycare, relax.” I hang up on the detective as I spot him pacing around in front of his office. Norman grabs one of my hands and practically drags me into the bare office. Before I can speak, he pulls me into his embrace, his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. 

“You scared me...This town is kinda dangerous right now...Look, I need to go somewhere, I have a lead, but it’s too dangerous for you to tag along.” I sigh deeply before slowly wrapping my arms around his neck, tugging his head closer to mine. 

“It’s Mad Jack, right? Be careful with him. I’ve heard some things about him, but nothing’s been confirmed. I’ll stay here if it’ll make you feel better.” Norman’s arms slowly slip away from me, separating his hold on me, and mine on him. 

“I’ll be back in an hour or so, then we’ll go to the Blue lagoon, alright? Don’t go anywhere.” Norman is quick to kiss me a kiss and leave the police station, wanting to get this lead over with. I’ve only read a few documents on Mad Jack, and I know he’s dangerous, but I never really worried about bringing him in...Not that’s it’s my place anyway...I should do something to keep myself busy...This office is so...Plain.


	10. Chapter 10

The office was so messy, keyword; was. I cleaned up a bit, put the boxes in the corner, and all the things Norman shoved off his desk. I don’t know how long he’ll stay here for, but-- 

“JESUS CHRIST!” I jump slightly as the office door slams open. I sit on the desk as Norman storms through the door, a few bruises on his arms and face. 

“Everything okay? I take it that facing Mad Jack alone wasn’t the brightest idea, huh?” Norman runs a hand through his messy hair, he was gone for awhile but not much could’ve happened, right?

“Okay, that does it. When this thing is over, you need to move out. There are way too many psychopaths in one area. I’d move here, but I fucking hate the rain.” Norman leans against the desk, he looks exhausted. Does he want me to move in with him?

“You can sit down, you know. The club doesn’t open for another two hours. I wanna ask you something.” Norman slowly slides into the desk, resting his head on his hand. “Um, How should I put this…? Norman, how are you not married?” The FBI agent in front of me flutters his eyelashes in shock for a moment before he tries to answer.

“Um, what? I haven’t even thought about marriage. Why, um, why do you say that? I never really thought myself as marriage material.” I laugh to myself for a second before elaborating. 

“Well, you have a level head in difficult situations, you know how to communicate with other people quite well, you can play the piano, you’re really good with babies, you have a soft voice and don’t even get me started on your accent.” As I rambled, Norman slowly grabbed both of my hands. 

“You like my accent?” I smile and lean forwards to press a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“I do, there isn’t anybody like you around here...Looks like we have a few hours till 10, you were gone a long time. Something happen?” Norman shrugs before he stands up to help me down from the desk. 

“Yeah, he got the best of me, I may have blacked out for some hours...Are you sure about this club? We don’t have much time to save Shaun. Are you absolutely sure?” I release my hold on one of his hands and drag him back to my apartment, luckily it’s just a short walk. 

“Yes. We have a while, and I need your help with picking out something to wear.” I walk to my closet and pull out a few things as Norman sits on the bed and watches me. I quickly change into a dress behind a dressing board.

“My help? What do you want me to do?” I step out to show him one of my dresses, turning around to show him all angles.

“Well, you’re a man. So you’ll know what a man might like. This one?” Norman stares at me for a few moments, analyzing me. Detective mode.


	11. Chapter 11

“Personally, I like it, but for a club…” I nod, knowing what he is insinuating. I walk back behind the dressing board and change into a short, tight-fitted dress, I don’t usually wear it because it stops at my mid thigh, but this might work. I slowly walk back out, I feel so flustered.

“Um, what about this one?” I watch as his eyes grow wide, he’s usually so calm and neutral.

“I, uh,” Norman clears his throat before standing up. “That’ll work.” His face is a bright shade of pink, I’ve never seen a man that red before. “So what now? Still have a while.” I grab my hair and start to wrap it into a ponytail, but turn to Norman for a hot second. 

“Should I pull it up or leave it down?” Norman doesn’t hesitate in his answer, as usual, he knows exactly what to say.

“Ponytail, it shows your features more clearly.” I grab my makeup bag and set it on the bed before crawling onto it as well. I let out a small laugh before picking up the make-up bag. 

“It’s been a while since i’ve worn make-up. I’m not sure I even remember how to apply it.” I glance up from the bag when norman practically yanks it out of my hands. 

“I can do it, I had a few sisters. What do you normally apply on a daily basis?” I smile and relax my posture.

“Well, almost everything in that bag...My last boyfriend said that women were only pretty if they put on makeup. I hated it.” Norman studies my face for what feels like an hour, I can feel my heart picking up its pace. I can’t even imagine how heavy the bags under my eyes are. 

“I think concealer and lip gloss will work just fine. The concealer to cover up your panda eyes and the lipgloss to give you a more innocent look. You do look pretty young for your age.” Panda eyes? Jeez, is it that bad? I close my eyes as Norman applies the makeup to my features, He’s seen me looking like a hot mess, and yet...He’s close to me. “Alright, done. You ready? It’s all the way across town.”   
~  
I let out a shuddered sigh once we walk into the club, this outfit is really revealing. I haven’t shown this much skin since I had to...Pay off my college loans.

“Everything okay?” I tighten my hold on his arm as we approach the VIP section. If we can’t get in, I might have to use some old-school charm or Norman could show his badge. “We’re here to see Paco…We have some business to discuss with him.” The bodyguard scoffs towards Norman, but instead directs his attention towards me. 

“Paco?? There ain’t no Paco here, Fella. Get lost.” Norman clenches his jaw tightly, itching for a fight. I grip his arm lightly to disarm him. 

“I got this.” I whisper towards Norman before turning towards the bodyguard. “Are you absolutely sure? Me and Paco know each other. I used to work here actually…” He leads me into the VIP section, I see Norman make his way to the bar, he looks so uncomfortable in a place like this.


	12. Chapter 12

“(y/n)!” His accent still sends shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. “I didn’t expect to see you here tonight. Come, sit down.” I sit next to Paco, letting his arm wrap around me, I cross one of my legs over the other and lean towards him. 

“It was a surprise myself. I have a few questions for you, do you mind if we go upstairs? For old times sake?” I could see the smirk on his face, not like he was trying to hide it in the first place. 

“Why not?” Paco laughs and hops to his feet, starting up towards the stairs. 

“I’ll meet you there, I need to tell my friend I won’t be...Available for a while…” I give him a wink before waiting for his response. 

“Alright, if you say so. I’ll see you shortly.” I give him another smile before strolling to the bar and finding Norman. 

“Hey, I’m going upstairs with Paco. If i’m back in 20 minutes try to find your way in there.” Norman grabs my arm to stop me from moving.

“How am I supposed to do that?” I give him a knowing look. 

“You’re a smart boy, you can figure it out.” I slowly release his hand from my arm before quickly making my way to the stairs to please my former boss. I can feel my hands shaking, this is bringing back too many memories, memories I’ve been trying to shove into the back of my head for years. I slowly open the door to his office and take a deep breath before slowly approaching him. 

“Come in, don’t be shy.” The door shuts behind me as I glance around the room. He’s really spiced up the place since the last time I was here. I don’t even remember how long it has been. I slowly approach the pole in front of him. Paco installed a stripper pole in his office. Huh. “Little more your style, huh?” I give him a fake smile and nod slightly before placing a hand on the cold metal surface. 

“So if I dance for you, you’ll answer my questions?” He gives me that disgusting smirk. I shudder slightly before stripping myself of my dress and dancing around the pole. I just need to keep this facade up for 20 minutes. I can do this.   
~  
I feel as though I’ve been dancing for hours...Where’s Norman? I stop dancing once I hear rapid footsteps. 

“What’s that?” Paco waves his hand towards me, ignoring the obvious noise. 

“It’s nothing, just contin--” I jump from my spot on the pole when the door bursts open, revealing a disheveled Norman. I guess he got into another fight. Great. Paco stands to his feet, his gun pointed at Norman. I quietly hop from the pole and grab the lamp before hitting him in the back of the head with it, knocking him out cold. 

“Well, so much for that….” I collapse into Norman’s arms once he gets closer to me, my legs are aching.


	13. Chapter 13

“Whoa...Hey, are you okay?” I take a moment to catch my breath.

“Yeah, My body isn’t what it used to be…. I just feel so exhausted.” Norman slowly helps me stand to my feet, I grab my dress from the floor and slip it on before I turn back to Norman to see that he’s handcuffed Paco. 

“Come on, I’ll help you clean up and then we’ll ask our questions, okay?” Without a word, I wrap my arms around one of Norman’s and let him lead me into the bathroom downstairs. The music is blaring, but quiets as soon as we both step into the bathroom. I feel like jelly. I stare into the mirror in front of me, my hair is kind of a mess. I step away from Norman’s embrace and slowly, but surely, fix my hair. “You said you used to work here?” Nothing slips past Jayden. With the water in front of me, I wash my face to clear my head a bit.

“Yeah, when I first had my first child, I didn’t have a lot of money. So I worked here as a Stripper. It pays bills.” I step away from the mirror and turn back towards Norman, my arms crossed over my chest. “Now what?” Norman escorts me outside of the bathroom and starts heading back to the office.

“Now we ask him some questions and hope he has the answers. You sure you can do this?” I give him a firm nod before stepping back into the office. Paco’s facing away from us in his chair. Norman holds up a hand for me to stop walking as he slowly reaches a hand towards the chair and slowly turns it to face us. 

“Are you shitting me?” Norman draws his gun as a shadow slips past us. Is that...The origami killer? I grab a pole from the ground to use as a weapon, my grip tight from fear.

“You’re not getting away.”

I swing the pole against his shins to try and knock him over, but It does nothing to slow him down. Norman tries to aim his gun towards the supposed origami killer in front of us, but it easily gets knocked out of his hands. Norman swings his fists a few times towards the origami killer, missing almost every single time. The pathetic fight we were having against the origami killer soon ends when he throws Norman against the water tank and exits. I take a few steps to swing the pole at him again, but he grabs the pole with one of his hands and tosses me several feet away. I watch in horror as the origami killer walks out the door. Norman struggles to stand up, as do I, but once he does, he runs out the door to try to catch him, but he’s long gone by the time we step outside. I stand next to Norman as he interrogates the security guard to Paco’s office. 

“Did Paco know the guy that came to see him?” Norman runs a hand over his face in frustration of the investigation. The guard rolls his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

“Sorry, I don’t speak cop.” Norman’s gaze instantly becomes dark as he slams the guard against the closed door. He’s angry.

“Watch my lips, Asshole, ‘Cause I’ve got no time to translate. Did Paco know the guy--yes or no?”

“John...He said his name was John...Friend of Paco’s, always let him straight up…” Norman slowly releases his grip on him before he starts to head back inside the office. Wow… I’ll be sure not to get on his bad side. 

“What now?” Norman quickly puts on his ARI glasses, I’ve seen those before. I haven’t heard much about it though, guess it’s an FBI thing. 

“I’m going to look around for clues. Stay clear.” I stand by the door as Norman gathers all the clues we can use for an investigation. “It looks like he lives nearby, and he’s a retired Lieutenant, this gun is supposed to be in lockup, but it was stolen.” I stay silent as Norman quickly puts his ARI glasses away and starts to walk towards me, his hands are shaking like crazy. 

“Norman, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He slowly looks down at his hands and curses.

“Not again.” Is he having withdrawls? My suspicion is immediately confirmed when Norman starts to get shivers. I grab one of his quivering hands before leading him through the enormous crowd of people and to the car. 

“Norman, what’s going on? Are you okay?” He tries to answer me, but he’s too focused on his hands shaking. I sigh and reluctantly grab the keys and drive away from the club. I can’t believe this. I can’t BELIEVE this. I’ve fallen for a drug addict. Oh my god. 

I take a few deep breaths as we arrive to my small apartment. I grab one of his arms and lead him into the living room. I grab my water bottle from the fridge and hand it to him. 

“It should help.” I let Norman unwind and try to shake off his withdrawals, I wonder what caused it. I glance back after 30 minutes to see him winding down, the water and resting must have helped, I’ve only done a little research on this specific topic. 

“Thank-thank you.” I slowly sit next to Norman, letting my presence known. “I can’t use the ARI glasses anymore. It’s creating more damage than it is helping. I’ll die at this rate.” He rests the water bottle on the coffee table before he grabs one of my hands. “I’m sorry for putting you through that.” I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself onto his lap. 

“Norman, I think I’m falling for you, hard and I HATE myself for it, but… You can’t die, especially not like this. Promise me you won’t pick up whatever drug you were on again.” Norman’s hands sneak to my waist, pulling himself up to meet my gaze. 

“I promise, but If I stop using my ARI then that means we’ll have to transfer all the data from my ARI to paper.” I smile towards Norman, pressing a quick kiss to his plump lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this if anybody wants me to, but please give me an idea


	15. Chapter 15

**“The only information I need is the evidence from the club and I’m a pretty fast worker.”** Shivers run down my spine as Norman shifts his hands from my waist to my hips. My eyes flutter shut as I realize what he’s insinuating. Norman’s grip becomes tighter as his lips smash into mine. Norman’s eyes widen as he quickly pulls away.

 

**“I can’t believe I forgot, what about your daughter, Angel?”** I chuckle slightly before answering his frazzled question.

 

**“Relax, she’s at the daycare, I’ll ask Carter to take care of her for the night.”** I remove my arms from his neck and grab my phone. My finger hovers over the call button, but I gasp sharply as Norman’s lips latch onto my neck.  **“W-What are you doing?”** Norman’s got that stupid smirk on his face again.

 

**“You only need your lips to talk, so talk.”** Against my better judgement, I press the call button and wait for Carter to pick up. In the meantime, Norman takes the small window of nobody else hearing to slip my dress down to my hips, whereas it’s still covering my thighs. The line clicks on, signaling Carter just picked up. 

 

**“Hey, Carter. Could I ask a favor of you? I need you to take care of Angel for the night. Norman and I need to go over some things regarding the case.”** I hear Carter let out a small sigh before answering. Norman slowly presses kisses to my skin, trailing from my neck to my chest. I shudder as I listen to Carter. 

 

**“Sure, I haven’t really had her over in a few months. She’s at the daycare right?”** I swallow thickly before answering. Norman latches his lips onto my chest, causing me to have to harshly grab his hair with my free hand to mute any sounds from myself. 

 

**“Yeah, you still have the crib?”**

 

**“Yeah. You owe me for this one though. It’s late as hell.”** As soon as Carter hangs up, Norman pulls away after he’s positive the phone call is over. 

 

**“Oh, oops.”** Once I regain my breathing, let got of his hair and drop my phone, I glance down to see that he created about a dozen hickies on my chest. 

 

**“Are you serious? Hickies? What are you, 12?”** Norman cheekily shrugs his shoulders before letting his smirk dissolve into a warm smile.

 

**“Okay, that’s enough excitement for one day. Come on.”** Norman slowly stands up, lifting me into his arms as he did so. I hold onto Norman as he walks into my bedroom, setting me on the bed before undressing into his boxers. 

 

…

..

.

The papers are all sprawled across my living room as I try to decode where the origami killer could be. 

 

**“Well, he’d have to be near water… somewhere that fills rain quickly…”** I glance to Norman as he walks to me.

 

**“The warehouse.”** Everything clicks perfectly as Norman suggests the warehouse. Apparently, he sees my expression as he grabs his gun and jacket.  **“Let’s go.”** I quickly call Carter and explain to him that we know the location of the Origami killer, but he doesn’t listen, he said that Ethan Mars is the killer. 

 

**“Dammit. Fuck it. We’re doing this without him.”** Norman nods as he pulls up to the warehouse. I hop out of the car and run into the warehouse, immediately spotting the well.  **“Keep a lookout.”** I yell behind me as I spot the child, Shaun Mars, in the well. He’s not moving.  **“Oh shit, I’ll get you out!”**

 

I grab a crowbar and try to pry it open. A gunshot interrupts my movements. The killer. Norman stands in front of him as I try to get the well open. I hear fighting behind me, but I’m too focused on the task at hand. I turn for a moment and see the killer knock Norman’s gun out of his hand before running up the stairs. Norman turns back to me for a moment before running after the killer. I quickly pop open the well and lift shaun out of the water, laying him on his back. 

 

**“Come on, shaun.”** I press my hands onto his chest before performing CPR. I  continue to process before he sits up, coughing up water. He breathes heavily for a minute before laying on his back; exhausted. 

 

**“Where’s my dad?”** I slowly run one of my hands through his hair, trying to push it out of his face. He looks so much like Jack.

 

**“I don’t know, Buddy. But I promise that I’ll get you back to him.”** I glance up to the stairs as I hear clanging of metal.  **“You got him.”**

 

I slowly lift Shaun into my arms, knowing how tired he is. Norman gives me a warning look before we walk outside the warehouse, where we are greeted with 6 police cars and an ambulance. The EMTs quickly take Shaun from me and into the ambulance. A few cops take Scott Shelby from Norman, letting me take a good look at him. This man is the reason he’s gone… Before anybody else can react, I swing my fist and punch Shelby square in the face. I launch myself at him, but Norman grabs me before I can do anything else. 

 

**“Hey, calm down. Calm down.”** The policemen put Shelby into a car before I can do much else. 

 

**“He killed him, Norman… He’s gone because of him. He had such big dreams.”** Norman cradles me to his chest as I resist the urge to jump out of his arms to harm Shelby furthur. 

 

**“I know, but we got him now. We saved a life.”** We saved a child. We did it. It’s finally over… My eyes widen slightly as I pull myself away from Norman. 

 

**“But… Now that means… You’re leaving.”** Norman’s expression matches mine quickly. He pulls me against him once more, tighter this time. 

 

**“No. I’ll stay around for a while. I don’t want to leave you.”**


End file.
